


Flowers on your Birthday

by retrospectav



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom receives a multitude of gifts on his birthday, but there is one in particular that catches his eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a one shot. The muse has yet to decide.  
> Written by http://stayhomemom.tumblr.com/

Tom steps out of the car and lightly onto the sidewalk, then quickly passes into the sanctuary of the theater. He greets everyone fondly, accepting their glad wishes on his birthday. Though cheerful, he remains reserved as he already started adopting the mindset of his character. The theater staff are accustomed to his style and are not offended by his seemingly aloof demeanor.

He strides through the halls and wings of the theater to his dressing room. He sets down his bag, and hangs his coat. Just as he is relaxing into the warmth of the room, a knock comes on the door,

"Yes?" 

Janine, from the front office opens the door. "Pardon to bother you Mr. Hiddleston, but you've had a few deliveries today."

He smiles warmly, "Of course, Janine, please bring them in."

She returns his smile, and opens the door fully. She carts in trolley full of flower arrangements, balloon bouquets, cards, and candy treats. She parks the trolley in an unobtrusive corner of the room. 

"Thank you Janine."

"Happy Birthday Mr. Hiddleston." And Janine exits the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Tom picks up various arrangements and cards, smiling at the messages inscribed on them. A few of them he even tucks into open spaces around his dressing mirror. As he sorts through his bounty, his eye catches on a small, delicate flower arrangement. It is not as lavish as the others, but simple and quite stunning. He fondles the small bouquet, caressing the petals, and enjoying it's soft fragrance, He draws out the little note card nestled among the blooms.

"Many happy returns on the day of your birth! May sunshine and gladness be given! R."

"R"? That is odd. He knows plenty of people whose names who start with "R", but none them use it as their signature. And most fans are over eager to share personal information in the hopes of having contact with him. 

There is another knock to his door, he sets the arrangement down, forgetting about it completely as preparation for the night's performance takes precedence.

Months later...

Tom stands in the aisle of his favorite bookstore. He already has a few books in hand, and another one resting open on top as he skims the pages. A clerk rounds the corner.

"May I help you with anything today Mr. Hiddleston?"

She is plump, and pretty. She appears to be about his age. Her blue eyes carry her smile in them. Her blonde locks are pinned neatly back from her round face. She is familiar to Tom, but he does not recall her name. He glances at the name tag resting on her breast, then looks up, not daring his eyes to linger longer.

"Rebecca, would you mind terribly much putting these books up at the counter for me."

"Certainly." She easily takes the stack of books from him.

"Haven't seen you in here for awhile, sir."

"Tom, please. I've been away filming."

"That explains it. I'll have these waiting for you up front." 

She is professional and leaves him to his browsing. As she turns, Tom watches as she walks away. Her ample hips swaying gently. Images of her bare ass reddened by the palm of his hand spring to his mind. He curses himself and returns to the stacks.

Later…

Tom sits in his favorite reading spot. He opens one of the books he purchased that day. Out tumbles a cardstock bookmark. It is decorated with the bookstore’s logo, hours of operation and address. Also written on it is neat script is “Enjoy! R”. He smiles, then dismisses it, sliding into the back cover of the book.

He reads for many hours. His stomach growls in protest, he rises from his seat and stretches. He sets the book aside, and goes to slake his hunger. As he moves through his flat, he grabs up a blanket, untidily thrown across the sofa. Another book falls to the floor. He chuckles to himself as he leans to pick it up. Again, out tumbles a cardstock bookmark from the bookstore. On this one is written “This is good one! R.” He smiles thinking of Rebecca, curled up in the blanket next to him, wearing only an oversized oxford shirt. He shakes himself from his fantasy. His expression becomes thoughtful. He walks to his bookshelf and random pulls off books. 

Indeed, a selection of them have the bookmark with a message written on it, inscribed with the letter R. This triggers a memory. He moves across the room to a box of things from the Donmar Warehouse, bits and bobs he hadn’t unpacked. He shuffles through the greeting cards, notes, and telegrams, until he finds the small note card. He reads it again, taking special interest in the signed “R”.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Tom is in bookstore, he looks for Rebecca. He finds her at the end of an aisle shelving books. He takes a moment to watch her, noticing how her body moves as she bends, lifts, and stretches. He is adjusting himself in his trousers when he hears a squeal behind him. 

Rebecca turns and watches as Tom screws his eyes shut and winces. He loves his fan base, really he does. But every once in a while, he just wants some peace and he had found that here among the stacks of the bookstore. Now his ‘safe place’ is being invaded. Before Tom can turn and smile at the fan, Rebecca quickly steps over.

“Mr. Hiddleston, that special order has arrived. If you don’t mind to wait, I’ll be with you in a moment.” Then turning to the young girl, “can I help you find something miss?”

“Well, I wanted… I…” The young girl stutters.

“There are some new arrivals in Young Adult that may interest you.” And with that Rebecca escorts the young woman out of the aisle and leaves Tom standing once again in silence. He sighs in relief, then in frustration that Rebecca’s departure.

He lingers in the aisle, hoping Rebecca will come back as she said she would. He is staring blankly at the shelves, lost in thought. He is not aware when she comes to stand next to him, looking at the books he is idling in front of.

“Mr. Hiddleston may I help you select a book on “How to be a Better Lover”?

“Dear God!” He is startled not only by her sudden appearance, but by what she has caught him staring at. “I’m sorry. I…”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed by. I would assume that a man in demand as much as you are would not wish to disappoint his (clears throat) admirers.”

He is horror struck. She definitely has the wrong impression of him. “No it’s not like that. I was just… bleehh.”   
She is smiling at him. “It’s all right Mr. Hiddleston. What can I help with you today?”

He returns her smile easily. “How many times do I have to tell you Rebecca? It’s Tom. I think you’ve helped enough for today.” He gestures towards the end of the aisle where she had disappeared with the fan.

She laughs. It is gorgeous. “I’ve actually been practicing that since you first started coming in to the store.”

“Really?”

“Yes. As for calling you Tom, that is far too familiar. This is my workplace and you are a customer, so you are Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Well, that is something we will have to rectify. How about Friday night?”

Her mouth gapes open then shuts suddenly as she collects herself. “Erm… uh…. I work Friday.”

“O...” He begins, disappointed.

“But I’m off work Thursday.” She offers quickly.

He smiles brightly. “Thursday would be fantastic. 7pm sound good?”

She nods enthusiastically.

“Where shall I pick you up from?” 

She gives him her details. He quickly enters the information into his smartphone.

“Great. I will see you then.” Impulsively, he kisses her on the cheek and takes his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom arrives promptly on time to pick Rebecca up. She is dressed in a blue on blue polka dot vintage swing rockabilly dress that did marvelous things for her full figure and brilliant things for his imagination. Her dark blond hair, free from it’s usual pins, fell in an attractive bob framing her beautiful, round face. He suppresses the urge to run his fingers through the silky strands. He grins instead. She smiles in return. The vivid blue of her eyes recalls to mind “Where Cupid got new fire; my mistress' eyes.”(1)

“You are stunning.” He stutters honestly.  
She blushes. “Thank you. Mr…”  
He raises a finger.  
“Tom.” She corrects herself softly. So softly, as if she were whispering an endearment. He savors the sound.  
He offers his elbow.  
“My lady.”  
She takes his arm and he escorts her to his car. 

Their evening gets off to a great start. At the restaurant they chat amicable about various things, their favorite things to do in their spare time, and of course books.

“I thought every woman in the universe had read ‘50 Shades of Grey’?” He asks aghast.  
“My friends told me the essential bits. But…”  
“But?” He raises his eyebrows.  
She blushes.  
“I’m sorry. That’s rude Don’t answer that.”  
“No. I… It’s….” She blushes again more brightly.  
“‘Blushing is the color of virtue.’ (2) I dishonor you by being so forward.”  
“It’s just, you’re Tom Hiddleston.”  
He laughs. “Yes, yes, I am.”  
“If this was a real date, with a normal person…”  
“This is not a real date? And I’m not a real person? You wound me.”  
“O gawd. I’m so sorry. This is not coming out right.”  
He smiles forgivingly at her.“Let’s forget it, shall we?”  
She sighs heavily and nods her head in agreement.  
They turn their attention to their meals.  
“I can understand the desire to relinquish control.” She suddenly blurts.  
He nearly chokes on his food. “Pardon?”  
“Life is so demanding.” She continues “All the decisions, all the responsibility, all the pressure of existing, it is exhausting. I believe it would be amazing to completely trust another person and just let go, to release yourself in abandon.”  
“Erm,” he coughs, clearing his throat. “You never ‘released yourself in abandon’ in any of your previous relationships?”  
She blushes again. He was finding it provocative. What else would bring such color to her fair skin?  
“I’ve only been sexually involved with one man.”  
He chokes again.  
“Just one?” He asks incredulous. How could this amazing creature have only had one lover?  
“All the other men I dated were dickheads.” She shrugs in explanation. “Anyway, the idea of being tied up, whipped, or any of other does not excite me.”  
“Excellent to know. Now onto dessert, shall we order the whole menu?”  
She smiles thankfully at him. He understands completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “Where Cupid got new fire; my mistress' eyes.” - Shakespeare, Sonnet 153  
> 2\. “Blushing is the color of virtue.” - Diogenes (Ancient Greek Philosopher 412 BC-323 BC)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, I am so very thrilled you are enjoying Rebecca's story!!! I must admit I am dealing with a medical issue at the moment and have not been in the mood to write. But your encouragement spurred this chapter. I am also working on another story (my first period era fiction) and I'm bit stalled on it at the moment. Maybe if you read and commented on "Sacred" you could bolster me on the next chapter of it??? Thank you so much for reading, and I hope this chapter does Rebecca justice.

The rest of the evening passes without incident. Tom successfully redirecting the conversation back to safer subjects. They ride amicably back to Rebecca’s building. He courteously walks her to the door of her flat. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” She offers.  
He smiles broadly, briefly entertaining what tea might encorporate. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head at his own ideas of such an innocent invitation.  
“I would very much like that.”   
She smiles and turns to put her key in the lock. He reaches out and stays her hand.  
“But…” He does not remove his hand from hers and gently rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. “I think it would best to end the night here. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of the goodwill we’ve established tonight.”  
“Oh... yes... goodwill... right.” She mutters, her hand under his trembling.  
He stares intently into her eyes, letting himself drown in their glorious blue depths. He maintains eye contact as he brings her hand from the doorknob to his lips. He kisses her knuckles gently. Rebecca breathes out heavily, and bites her lower lip.  
He brings his other hand up to cup her cheek.   
“May I be so bold to kiss you?”  
She numbly nods yes. He smiles, rubbing his thumb along her jaw. She unconsciously licks her lips and they remain parted, soft breath escaping. He watches all this in fascination, he licks his own lips in response.  
He returns his eyes back to hers. Her eyes have already drifted closed in anticipation. The moment his lips touch hers, he feels her initial hesitation. He steps in, dropping her hand and taking her by the thickness of her waist, pulling her closer. He can not prevent the groan that escapes his control at the feel of her softness pressed against him. He is all length and lean, she is flesh and curves. He deepens the kiss, and she lets him.  
He keeps his rising desire in check as he tenderly explores her mouth. She responds naturally to his every movement, as if she were created to kiss only him. She is amazing, and soft, and warm, and pliant.   
His mind is screaming internally to back off as the rest of his body demand more of her. But in the end, he heeds his head.  
He carefully, slowly brings his kiss to an end.  
Her eyes remain closed, lips parted, soft breath puffing against his lips. He licks his lips, dared to kiss to her again. He places a light peck of kiss on her lips.  
“That was lovely. Thank you.” She speaks hushedly, opening her eyes to peer at him.  
“Ehehehe” He chuckles softly as well. “No, thank you.” He says honestly and earnestly.  
“May I ring you tomorrow?” He asks, still holding her to him.  
“Let’s see, that’s a week from now in boy-time right?” She teases.  
“You’ll be lucky if I don’t ring you from the stairs.” He grins.  
“Ha!” She smiles broadly.  
He takes his hand from her waist, and runs the pads of his fingers down the back of her arm from her biceps to her wrist. She shivers at his touch and smile widens. He takes the keys from her hand.  
She seems startled, suddenly realizing that they were standing in the middle of the hall. He begrudgingly steps back from her and opens her door. He takes a quick peek inside, and noted it’s comfortable mismatch of hand me down furniture. The room looked charming and welcoming, surprisingly, not unlike it’s occupant.   
He gestures with his arm to usher her into her flat. She follows the gesticulated action and enters her flat. Tom removes the keys from the lock and hands the set to Rebecca.  
“Well, my lady, I will bid you a fond goodnight.” He bows with dramatic flair.  
Rebecca smiles and giggles at him.  
“And to you my kind sir.” And she does her best curtsy.  
“Until the morrow.”  
“Until tomorrow.”  
He watches her as he grips the doorknob and closes the door for her.  
He stands for a moment outside her door, then grins foolishly to himself. He turns and begins to trot down the stairs. He pulls out his phone and quickly types text message.   
*Sweet dreams.*


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Tom decides to surprise Rebecca at work. He had tried ringing her earlier, but she did not answer. He remembers that she said she had to work, so he made the impromptu decision to go and see her. Maybe her manager would let her off work early??? 

He smiles and whistles to himself all the way to the bookstore. He doesn't mind the people sneaking photos of him on their mobile phones. He is lost in reliving their kiss, her plumpness and warmth. And it isn’t just her body that fascinates him. It is the woman herself. 

She is intelligent, but not overtly. Her knowledge of things is subtly, if one does not pay attention, they may miss it. However, when she found something funny, you knew it! She had the best laugh ever, and it was contagious. He noticed it especially at the restaurant. At first people gave her odd looks, but as the night went on, the more she laughed, the more the people around them smiled.

There was also the way she talked about her friends. She genuinely loved her friends. He could hear in her voice as she talked about them how much she valued each relationship. He found himself anxious to become one of those treasured so highly in her life.

He strides confidently into the bookstore, immediately searching about for the object of his attention. A few other patrons look his way as he wanders through the aisles, but they are all kind enough to only elbow one another and not bother him. Finally he finds her, much like the other day, she is shelving books.

He tiptoes up behind her.  
“My lady.” He whispers in her ear.  
“Good gracious!” She squeals, jumping.  
He laughs heartily at the reaction.  
She clasps her hand to her heart. “Mr. Hiddleston!” She scolds.  
His laughing stops abruptly, but he holds his smile in place.  
“Mr. Hiddleston? What happened to Tom?”  
“Workplace, remember? I think it best if we kept things professional from now on.”  
His smile falters. Her words buzzing in his ears.  
“Do you mean not see each other outside of here again?”  
“Yes.” She asserts with false bravado.  
He stares at her, her head his bowed. He needs to see her eyes.  
“Becca?” He breathes out heavily. He doesn’t know where the endearment came from, but it feels right. “Please, look at me.”  
She does.  
“Why?” He beseeches.  
Her eyes shift to the ceiling. He can see wetness collecting in the corners of them.  
“I just…” She starts then stops, trying to keep her composure.  
“Becca…” He tastes the new endearment again, more certain of it now.  
She breathes in a deep through her nose, and squares her shoulders.  
“It would be better, for both of us, in the long run.”  
“Better?”  
“Before one of us gets hurt.”  
Ah, there it is. She’s afraid.  
“Have you never heard “‘Tis better to have loved and lost, Than never to have loved at all.”?” (1)  
“But that implies that love WILL BE lost, not kept.”  
He is shocked.  
“If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with.” (2), she whispers painfully, then turns and walks away.  
Tom stands in the aisle, staring at the space where she had been. His mind seeking out the depths of his own understanding. Then suddenly with absolute clarity, Tom knows he has been burdened with a glorious purpose. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) From Alfred Lord Tennyson's poem In Memoriam:27, 1850:  
> I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
> I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
> 'Tis better to have loved and lost  
> Than never to have loved at all.  
> (2) Sherrilyn Kenyon, Unleash the Night  
> (3) Loki of Asgard, The Avenger’s


	6. Chapter 6

He admits to himself it’s a bit stalkerish of him to track down one of her best friend, Rae. But he has also publicly acknowledged he has no boundaries. So in the end he figures the later cancels out the former.

Rae is tall, trim, and lithe, very much the dancer in training as Rebecca had described her. She has a pretty smile, long, light brown hair. A part of his brain recognizes that to most men, Rae would be the epitome of beauty. But after being with Rebecca, Rae is only a shadow.

They sit in the quiet corner of a coffee shop, sipping at their drinks.

“Did she tell you about our date?”  
Rae nearly chokes. “Of course she freaking told me about her date with Tom Hiddleston!”  
“Ehehehe. Sorry.”  
“What happened that you wanted to talk about?”  
He smiles warily. “She broke things off with me.”  
Rae’s eyes went wide, “That idiot!”  
Tom is about to defend Rebecca when Rae holds up her hand to silence him. “I love her more than I love my own family, and she is being completely mental!”  
“So you know why?”  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
“Would it betray her confidence to inform me?”  
“No! She doesn’t think she deserves someone like you.”  
He is dumbstruck. “What? Why?”  
“Typically Becks is very self-confident, except when it comes to men. The only guys that ever pay attention to her are jerks, so she thinks that the only guys she can get are jerks. You come along all handsome and popular and nice. She won’t let herself think she is good enough for you.”  
Tom gops. “I..uh..I..um…”  
“She thinks she will be an embarrassment to you when the press finds outs you are dating an overweight shop girl.”  
“That idiot!”  
“Told you.” Rae gives him a smug smile.  
“What about the one guy she, well…”  
“Richard? In the beginning he said and did all the right things. But in the end was just a selfish ass.”  
“How do I prove to her that I’m genuine?”  
“You need show her you aren’t going anywhere.”  
Tom is thoughtful for a long moment. Then a wide grin spreads across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

At precisely 9pm that evening, Tom rings Rebecca’s mobile. Surprisingly, she answers.

“Hello Becca. It’s Tom.”  
“Yes.” He is happy that she is not hanging up on him even though she sounds reticent.  
“I never thanked you for the flowers.”  
“Flowers?”  
“The ones you sent me at the Donmar for my birthday. You did send flowers correct?”  
“Yes, yes I did. Thank you… I mean, you’re welcome. I’m glad you liked them, it wasn’t much.”  
“They were lovely. I appreciated them very much.”  
“Well… I’m glad.” She repeats herself.  
“I also wanted to ask you for your blog address.”  
“My what?”  
“You told me the other night that you had always dreamed of being a writer, but the only place you had been published was on your own blog.”  
“Yes, but…”  
“I wanted to read you, or rather your blog.”  
“Tom…” She hesitates, suspicious.  
“Please?” He pleads charmingly.  
She relents and gives him the address,  
“Thank you. May I ask you another thing…”  
He continues on like this, keeping her engaged in conversation for an hour.  
Then at precisely 10pm, he ends the call.  
“I’m going to let you go now. Good night, Becca.”   
“Good night, Tom.” He smiles to himself and closes his phone.

He continues this. Calling precisely at 9pm, engaging in her conversation until 10pm. Then wishing her goodnight.

After a week, she is expecting his calls. After two weeks, he decides to test the water.

“I feel foolish.”  
“Why is that?”  
“On my run this morning, I went off the path and stepped in a hole. I think I turned my ankle.”  
“That’s not foolish.”  
“True, but that was this morning and it’s still sore. I wish had one those electrotherapy machines you have for your shoulder.”  
“O. It can go on your ankle too. Would you like to borrow it?”  
“That would be wonderful. I want to respect your space, so perhaps I should pick it up from you at the bookstore?”  
“Yes, that would be perfect.”  
“Lovely, I will see you tomorrow then.”  
“Yes, tomorrow.”  
“Good night, Becca.”  
“Good night, Tom.”

He is early to bookstore. The past two weeks on the phone have been wonderful, hearing her voice. He knows when she is smiling and when she is thinking deep thoughts. And in those moments when she laughs, it rings through his body like a symphony. Now to be in the same room with her, to breath her in, he is positively giddy.

She is at the register checking out a customer when he enters. She smiles fondly at him in acknowledgement. He barely contains his glee, smiling hugely in return.

He bounces on the balls of his feet, waiting impatiently in line as she finishes with the customer. They greet each other amicably. He purposely keeps their exchange short, not yet daring to test her boundaries. Once she has given him the device with instructions, he gives his goodbyes, promises to call her that evening, and leaves. 

He is true to his word and calls, continues to call each night. At the end of the third week, he returns to the bookstore. He makes sure he arrives in time for her lunch break. He asks if he may join her for lunch and she agrees. They have a pleasant lunch, Tom again keeping their time together light. When her lunch break ends, he again promises to call her that night, and he does.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. It should have been part of Chapter 7, but life happens. sahm :)

At the end of the fourth week he decides to try something.

“Becca, I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to ring you tomorrow.”  
“Oh.” She is disappointed. He fist pumps the air happily.  
“I have some things to attend to, and I won’t be available.”  
“I understand.”   
“Is that alright?”  
“Of course it is. How can I be upset? You are a popular man. I’m sure you have more important things to do then call me every night.”  
“Becca, I promise, there is nothing more important than you.”  
Silence. She is thinking.  
“Let me make it up to you.”  
“How?”  
“I have tickets for Hamlet next month. Join me?”  
“Hamlet? With Benedict Cumberbatch?”  
“Ehehehe. Yes. Does that mean it’s a date?”  
“A date?” She hesitates. Maybe he has overplayed his hand.  
“I… I don’t know…”  
“Let us try this. I will assume the answer is yes, but you maintain the right to decline between now and then. And until then, we will continue our nightly chats.”  
“Except tomorrow night.”  
“Yes, except for tomorrow night.”  
“Alright.”  
“Alright then. Well on that note I will wish you a goodnight.”  
“Good night.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks pass quietly. Tom always ringing to chat with her in the evening. Occasionally stopping by the bookstore. Every once and a while accompanying Rebecca on her lunch break if he timed it right.

He never pushes her to make a decision about their impending date. He does his utmost to keep their time together comfortable and non-threatening. Even their time on the phone.

Some evenings when the were not was necessarily in the mood to talk, but they knew they wanted to be on the phone with the other because the sound of the others voice was comforting. On those nights they may watch telly together, commenting to each about what was happening. Or sometimes they would read to each other from which ever book they were in at the moment. They had slipped into an easy rapport with the other.

A week before the play, Tom has her on the phone.

“Have you thought anymore about coming to see “Hamlet” with me?”

He hears her take a deep breath, but it was not an anxious breath. More of a ‘the time has come’ breath.

“Yes.” She says simple.

“Yes, you’ve thought about it? Or yes, you will come?”

“Yes, I will come.”

Tom bites his tongue and jumps and dances enthusiastically around his flat.

“Wonderful! That is brilliant! I am so happy you said yes!”

“I’m glad you are happy.”

“Are you happy?” He settles for a moment.

“Yes, I am.” She answers confidently.

“Good! Good. Your happiness is important to me.”

“Thank you.” He can hear the smile in his voice.

“It’s an evening show, so I thought we could get a bit to eat before, then maybe go out for drinks and dessert after. Does that sound alright?”

“Yes, that sounds lovely.”

“Good. Godd. Well, I do want to push my luck anymore tonight, so I will wish you goodnight, my lady.”

“Good night Tom.”

He breathes a sigh of relief. Things were boding well for their night out.


	10. Chapter 10

The evening arrives and there date goes fantastically. Tom however did have some troubles keeping his focus on Benedict’s performance as Hamlet. Rebecca had worn a black cocktail length sheath dress. The hem of which, when she sat, rode high atop her thigh.

His fingers itched during the entire performance to stroke the smooth, creamy flesh. He licked his lips at the thought of running his hand up the interior of her thigh to the core of her remained covered by the short hem and touch her. The feel the warm heat of her, to make her wet, to make her gasp his name.

Thankfully, Rebecca was absorbed in the play and did not notice the multiple times he had to adjust himself in his seat.

After the play he took her backstage to meet Benedict. She is polite, but shy. Ben as usually was charming and tried his best to put her at ease. Tom invited him to join them for drinks and dessert. Ben looked skeptically at Rebecca.

“Please join us, it would be lovely.” She spoke merrily.

“Alright. Let me get cleaned up and I will meet you at the side door.” He agreed.

They have a lovely time at a small patisserie, chatting amicably. Rebecca now more comfortable in Ben’s presence.

When the happy trio decide to call it a night, Ben bids Rebecca goodnight, kissing her hand, and departs. Tom turns, smiling proudly at Rebecca, and escorts her home.

They find themselves again standing outside her door. 

“Would you like to come in?” She does not make eye contact, she nearly whispering the invitation.

“I would like very much to come in.” She brings her eyes up to his and he smiles warmly at her.

Again, he opens the door for her and lets her enter first.

She turns midway through the room. “Would you like a bit of tea, or wine, or water?”

He steps closer to her, gently brushing a lock hair behind her ear.

“I thirst only for your lips.” He cups her cheek and runs strokes her bottom lip with his thumb.

Her lips part in response. He leans down, touching his lips to hers tenderly. He feels her lips respond, and he adds more pressure to their kiss. His other hand smoothing up her back to cradle her neck. She moves closer to him, grasping at his suit jacket. The hand that once cupped her cheek now moves to her hip. He deepens the kiss as he presses his hips into her soft flesh. She moans, and he deepens the kiss still further. 

Body pressed to body, plumb curves and lean length. Tom moves to mouth along her jaw , up her neck, to the tender flesh behind her ear.

“Becca... tell me… tell me what you want from me... I…” He does not finish the sentence as his tongue dances around the shell of her ear and whimper escapes her as clings to him. He growls in response, taking her lips again with his.

“Tom.. Tom…” She manages to pant out between his sieges of kisses.

“Darling.” He pulls back.

The silence of the room is filled their heavy breathing as they try to regain some modicum of composure.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

He grins widely, the tip of his tongue protruding as he laughs, “Ehehehe, tonight, tomorrow, the next day, and all the days after that!”

“Tom, I...”

He interrupts. “Becca, you deserve to be loved, and I want to be the one that loves you.”

She smiles with such love, his heart melts. He gathers her close, just holding her, rocking her in his embrace.

“Take me to the bedroom.” She says softly into his ear.

“With pleasure.” He replies equally soft, and he escorts to the next room.


End file.
